Son of Mine
by Nikalian88
Summary: The future is in ruins. The only way to change it is to go back. That is his Mission.
1. Prologue

Until now I had no idea what a plot bunny was. Now I know for they won't leave me alone! Ah! Their back! NOOO!

…

Kay, so here is the story they tell me to write. I like and hope you will too.

My name is Ruben.

I am your not so average fourteen year old. I live below the streets of New York City. But most people do nowadays. Though not by choice. See, there has been an invasion going on for the last twenty or so years.

I don't know much, just what every knows: The Auk came, they tried to enslave the human race, and they almost succeed. Then the Rebellion of Earth came. The year is 2047. my mane is Ruben. I am your not so average fourteen year old.

After all, most fourteen year olds aren't green mutant turtles.


	2. Ruben1

Kay. Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT characters, only this plot and a few oc's.

The City of New York.

Called the City that never sleeps. For once though, it seemed one part was, as no one was around. The place was an old Chinese restaurant. Or to be more precise, the alleyway behind it.

For the moment it was empty. But it wouldn't be for long.

With a small sound, not unlike the sound of a popping noise a child makes when bored, a figure was floating in the air a mere three inches above ground. In less then a second the silhouette fell to the ground. The soft thud contradicted with the pain felt as his body connected with the filthy cement. His body twitched with jerking movements almost uncontrollably as he tried to get up.

More then once he fell back down due to his jerking. A piece of paper, probably from old newspaper, stuck to his cheek. Finely with his movements still jerky, he made it to his knees. Painfully he made his way to the wall of the alleyway. He braced himself against it, his limbs slowly coming back under his control.

He looked around. Everything was different. The lights, cars going and coming, sounds of people…It made his head spin.

His attention finally noticed the paper on his cheek. With still trembling hands, he reached up and pinched the edge between his fingers. It felt like he was pulling tape off. The paper was damp and soiled, its words faded by the previous days light.

It was a newspaper alright. Just the corner of one though. Someone must have used it to wrap used gum up in it. But the date was still seeable. May 6, 2007. Closing his eyes, head tilting back against the walls cold brick, he let out a rough laugh.

"How about that?" he said to no one in particular. "It actually worked." His bandana tails blew across his face as a sudden breeze came. In the breeze he easily caught the scent of humans approaching. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, then leaped straight up. He swung around on the fire escapes bottom handle.

The Sais tucked into the belt around his waist gave him a comforting poke in the stomach as he blended into the shadows. His eyepiece identified the humans approaching as members of what was once called the Purple Dragons.

They were about to run into more then they could handle.


	3. Suprise!

Holy Cow! An update! For anyone who is reading this, thanks for still reading! Though if you could send me a review, it would be much appreciated. Usual disclaimer: I as a lowly collage girl do not own TMNT or any related characters. However Ruben is mine! On to the story!

-

'_Wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. Wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town...' _Michelangelo sang to himself in his head as he waited impatiently for his brother to finish. After singing the song to himself twice, the orange banded turtle could stand waiting with out sound no longer.

"So? Is it ready? Is it usable? Can I have it?"

Donatello gave a smile at the expected Mikey babble. "Just about Mikey. Another minuet or so." Mikey pouted and let out a whine. "Aww. But I want it now!"

Leonardo walked in Donatello's lab, drawn by the noise. He shook his head at the sight of Mikey hovering over Donnie, obviously pestering the brainy turtle. "Dare I ask what you're bugging Don about?" The orange banded turtle turned to his older brother with a expression that told Leo that he was in for a long Mikey version explanation.

"Only the most important thing in the history of important things!" Mikey said excitedly. "Only the best thing ever to behold. Only the most sought after thing to all teenagers who happen to be turtles mutated and trained in ninjitsue! Only…"

"Only something done and waiting to be tested." Don said with a smirk as he held out said item. "Whhhaaahooo!" Mikey cried as he swiped the item out of Don's hands and zoomed out of the lair. The green and orange blur that was Michelangelo blew past his second oldest brother on his way to the elevator.

Raphael was knocked against the wall as his youngest brother went passed him. "Jeez! Who gave him sugar and why?" Raph demanded as he joined his brothers in Don's lab. "Something about something important." Leo informed him. "Oh, is that all?" Raph said flatly.

Don chucked a bit. "It's nothing really. I just upgraded his MP3 player so that it doubled as an emergency cell." Leo looked puzzled. "But we already have our shell cells. Why dose he need another one?" Donatello looked pretty smug with himself as he explained. "Because if it's with his music source it wont get lost misplaced or broken." The purple banded turtle looked thoughtful for a moment. "Or at least not as much as before."

The three brothers chuckled. "Pretty clever Brain." Raph snickered. "So where's he headed anyway?"

"Proubly over to Aprils' to show her." Don said as he began to put up his tools. "I'm heading over there later as well. April needs help with her computer again." Leo bent down, picking up a stray tool that he had absolutely no idea what it was for. He handed it to his purple banded brother as he said, "I'll join you. I haven't been there in a long time."

Raph nodded as well. "Me too. Casey might be there and the bonehead _still_ owes me twenty bucks on that last game." Don shook his head with an amused look on his face. "Gee, I hope April's in the mood for surprises."

-

"Surprise!" The Purple Dragon didn't know what hit him as he flew backwards into the wall behind him. The remaining Dragon looked around him in fear. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. This was suppose to be a simple night. "Keep away from me!" he cried, voice high with fear.

Behind him a pair of eyes narrowed. The Purple dragon felt something cold, metallic, and sharp tickle the back of his neck. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder. He cried out when he saw the silhouetted figure. "P-P-Please don't hurt me!" he screamed as he backed away.

"Oh? What about the people you mug? What do you do when they beg you?" the eyes turned into slits. The man turned tail and ran. Then a trash can slammed him into the ground. The turtle smiled to himself in satisfaction. The smile turned into a frown when his scanner beeped quietly, notifying him of more humans hurrying toward his location.

Ruben drew his sai and turned to face the empty loading dock of the building. It wasn't long till his new opponents showed themselves. The symbol they wore clearly gave way their identity.

"The Foot."

-

Mikey laughed quietly to himself as he all but flew across the roods of the buildings. He made a mental note not to bug Don to much for a awhile. Maybe till dinner. Mikey grinded down a pipe, pausing to catch his breath when he hit the bottom.

He gazed at his ipod/cell happily. Scenic Don forbid anyone to download anything off his computer, April was his best bet for getting any tunes.

The orange banded turtle frowned suddenly. Was that his earphones making that noise? Taking them off, Mikey turned his head to the left. Was that a fight he heard? Curious, Mikey jumped the ally gap and ran across to the edge.

He ducked quickly to avoid the foot ninja that sailed over his head. "Whoa!" he cried out as another one fallowed. Cautiously Mikey looked over the side. His mouth dropped open in surprise. There, fighting all alone, was someone whiling a pair of sais.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered questionly watching as the ninjas were given blow after blow. No, it couldn't be Raph. Who ever it was, he was fighting with precision that the red banded turtle hardly ever showed. Mikey was fascinated with the style this new turtle was fighting with. Soon he was standing with his enemies around him on the ground. After holding his fighting stance for a moment longer, the turtle stood fully.

Mikey grinned like a five year old at Christmas as the turtle turned his head to the side spitting out bloody saliva. Then Mikey's grin disappeared as he saw one of the Foot ninja's suddenly move, something glinting in the street light.

"Look out!" Mikey cried out on instinct. The turtle below looked up at him, missing the cause of the shout.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Mikey gasped as the figure jerked, the bullets hitting their intended marks. Yet, the turtle just whirled around, a sai flying from his hands. It left his hand in a fluid motion, entering the Foot Ninja's throat with a sound similar to a steak being impaled with a fork before it was fully cooked. The ninja fell with a blooded gargle.

Michelangelo descended from the roof tops, his music well forgotten in light of new events. As his feet hit the pavement, Mikey found himself looking down the business end of a sai. He fallowed it up to the shadowed face of the turtle.

The orange banded turtle held his hands up, showing he ment no harm, as he slowly rose from his landing position. "Hey dude you could put an eye out with that." He quipped as the turtle backed up a bit. Mikey blinked as he looked closer at the turtle. _Don?_he thought in surprise. _He looks just like Don!_

With the same color tone, same body structure and the purple bande around the eyes, this turtle did resemble Donatello in just about every way. However, Don had never had the expression quit like the one on this ones face. And Don did not use a bladed weapon unless he absolutely had to. Not to mention that this dude was about two inches shorter then Mikey. _He looks like Don, but fights like Raph! Scary combination!_

With a sudden grunt, the turtle fell to his knees. Mikey could have slapped himself in the head. Duh! The dude was shot! "Look you're hurt. Let me give you a hand." Mikey offered his hand. The other managed to glare at him before his eyes opened wide. Then he closed them in pain, almost collapsing into Mikey's arms. Blood seeped from the bullet holes on the smaller turtles' arms.

Michelangelo heard sirens coming, about three blocks away. He was closer to Aprils then the lair. And being in the sewer with all those wounds probably wasn't a good idea for the injured turtle. Making up his mind, Mikey lifted the semi-consciences turtle to his feet. "Come on buddy. Up you go"

The shorter turtle tensed and tried to pull away. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Mikey said softly. The turtle in his grip relaxed somewhat, though if from trusting him or passing out the orange banded turtle wasn't sure.

"Hope April's in the mood for surprises."

Well, there you go. TTFN! Review! Please!


End file.
